This invention relates to the field of product packaging, and particularly to the packaging techniques generally known as "blister packs". Blister packs normally comprise a "blister" made of a thin, transparent plastic thermoformed shell having a planar flanged perimeter that is sealed to a flat sheet of cardboard.
The principal advantages of blister packs are the excellent visibility of the product contained in the pack, great resistance to opening the package by a shopper in a store, and minimal cost of packaging labor and materials. Blister packs may be opened after purchase by one of two methods; either slicing along the length of the blister with a sharp knife, or tearing the cardboard behind the blister. Either of these methods of opening generally destroys the package, so the product, once removed, cannot be stored in the container in which it was purchased.
In order to provide storage for a product after the package has been opened, some manufacturers resort to two-sided formed plastic containers known as "clam shell" packages, and various other more expensive display packages having multiple plastic parts to function as transparent display boxes.
Transparent display boxes are sometimes used for packaging books along with accompanying products, such as tools, materials, audio tapes and video tapes. Such packages usually include the book and product in a thermoformed nesting carrier that is placed into a shallow box bottom, and then closed with a clear plastic box cover or shrink plastic sheet.
One severe problem with such packages is that they are often damaged by shoppers who want to examine the contents of the book before buying; so they tear open the cover and make the package unsaleable. Therefore a store manager often will place such packages high above the customers' reach to avoid damaged merchandise. This limits sales, and also requires the expense of a store clerk to get the package off the shelf for the customer.
Another problem is that such packages do not fit on a book shelf with the spine of the book facing the shopper. Instead they must be displayed with the flat transparent surface facing the aisle, taking up the shelf space of a dozen or more books that might otherwise be sold. Therefore it is usually the practice of store managers to place such packages either on a bottom shelf or in a low traffic area.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a package for a product accompanying a book, which has the blister pack advantages of product visibility, security and low cost, but leaves the book open for inspection by a shopper without damage to the package. It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a package for a product accompanying a book in which the book and package may be displayed normally and compatibly with other books on a book store shelf, and preserving the sales potential of the high traffic locations.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a blister pack for a product accompanying a book, wherein the book is not enclosed, permitting examination by a shopper, but in which the blister is very resistant to opening by a shopper in a store; however, the blister is easily opened by the purchaser at home, and is reclosable for storage of the product after the initial opening.